


very short NCT Shitpost that will leave you confused.

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: NCT Shitposts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Click for a laugh





	very short NCT Shitpost that will leave you confused.

Haechan had a baby.  
That baby was Timothy.  
Timothy started crying when Dr Johnny Seo walked in the room.

”My baby don't like it when you come around.” Haechan said, flinging a sausage roll into his backpack.

Dr was annoyed, because he is a doctor, so he said “I hope you get whiplash when you crash your car.”

Haechan proceed to hop a quick dunk shot in the parking lot, before riding off in his cardboard kart.


End file.
